Christmas Portrait
by amanichan
Summary: Asami acquiesces to Akihito's Christmas wish. Two part one-shot otherwise it probably won't be posted at all.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Portrait  
by Amaniblue  
AN: Got this idea way back and took me a while to find the right tone for it. Merry Xmas and have a bright-new-not-the-end-of-the-world New Year! Two part one-shot because I'm lazy that way. I'd figure if I didn't post it up now, I may very well post it way past New Years since it was meant for Xmas. So here goes.  
Couple: AsamixAkihito  
Rated: M spoilers post Pray in Abyss arc.  
Summary: Asami acquiesces to Akihito's Christmas wish.

"IknowwhatIwant foraChristmaspresent!"

The photographer cringed at his own boldness. Subtlety was never one of Akihito's fortes. He was nervous as it is.

It was their first Christmas together and the photographer hasn't seen hide nor hair of what Asami has planned for them. They were living together after all and doing whatever it is they are doing: it wasn't quite lover-like nor were they just cohabiting. It was grey matter regarding their relationship. Yet, since they are living together and doing the nasty on a regular basis, Akihito felt a certain obligation to leave his schedule open to celebrate with his so-called-closest-thing-to-a-lover-yet-not.

There was only two days left and nothing was forthcoming to indicate otherwise. Not even generic decorations to indicate the holiday was even present. Akihito had thought nothing of it since he wasn't into much decorating either. However, celebrating the occasion was a different story. He had given noncommittal 'uh' and 'hm' to all friends and family invites thus far just in case the bastard did plan something. Well, he was tired of waiting. So he'd gone ahead and planned something for the both of them whether the man liked it or not. The only thing was trying to convince Asami to go along with it was not going to be easy.

So that afternoon over breakfast (since Asami's morning doesn't really begin until said time due to the man's nocturnal hours, almost all their meals were pushed back by a good three hours), Akihito took action.

The wall of newspaper was brought down and amused golden eyes took in his discomfort.

"Haven't your mother ever taught you not to mumble? Enunciate Akihito. Now, repeat yourself once more. Slowly."

A glare and a repressed retort later, Akihito decidedly strove for patience. He needed the condescending jerk before him to cooperate in order for his plan to come into fruition. An idea popped into his head and he returned a gleaming smile to Asami a moment later. Then he opened his mouth and spoke very, very slowly as if to a foreigner.

"I said I know what I want for a Christmas present."

It didn't have the desired effect, the Club Owner responded without pause, loosing none of his earlier amusement.

"I didn't know you were a Christian."

Surprised by that comment, Akihito was quick to negate his response. "I'm not, but it is the season of giving after all."

With a smirk, the paper wall went back up and Asami resumed his earlier perusal of the morning papers and simply replied with, "I see."

A few more minutes later, Akihito lost his patience and inquired through gritted teeth. "Well?"

"Well what? Whether I give you a present or not, is it up for discussion?"

If Akihito hadn't detected a feint tinge of amusement in those dismissive words, the photographer would have thrown a tantrum and walked out on the man. Surely he had to be a saint in his past life to put up with Asami? But then, on the flip side, perhaps he must have fallen from grace too to deserve such a fate. Thus, taking the chance the Club Owner was just humoring him, Akihito went for broke.

"I want a photo session with you."

There, he said it, though not as hurriedly as before.

The silence afterwards dropped like hot ashes from a spewing volcano. The analogy couldn't have been more fitting. The only sound he heard was the heavy drumming of his own blood in his ears. Somewhere in the distance, the rustling sounds of paper folding ended the silence.

He felt rather than met those cold golden eyes that bore down on him from across the dining table. Akihito knew he was in for a letdown. He knew for a fact Asami hated his pictures being taken and had enacted extra measures to prevent such occurrences from anyone. He should know from personal experience. So for him to even ask such a thing was preposterous. Still, he had to give the idea a try. He refuses to force Asami despite how the other had managed to manipulate him at every turn since they've met.

"You know what, forget I said anything."

He made a move to get up and clear the table only to be stopped by Asami's singular response.

"Why?"

Akihito's eyes flew up to meet Asami's then. Genuinely surprised by the question, the photographer plopped back down on his seat with his mouth gaping open. He couldn't believe it! Does that mean Asami was seriously considering his wishes?

It took him another moment to finally find his voice. Akihito gave it a clearing for good measure before he made his appeal.

"I— ah hm— I know I said in the past that I want to catch you through my viewfinder. I still do uh— but not like that! What I mean to say is— um ever since the stalker incident… I— I— I just want to shoot your portrait like a subject through my viewfinder…."

He ended that quite lamely. Akihito knew that for a fact. Asami's face has lost that curiosity factor altogether and now it is unreadable as ever.

The photographer had come to hate that expression. It was one of the main reasons he wanted to take the man's photo so badly. Akihito wanted to capture Asami in other ways. Beyond the passion, humor and anger they shared, Akihito had seen glimpses of kindness and affection from the man before. He wanted to see through his viewfinder the real Asami. It had been an itch that grew ever since he realized his loyalty lies with the man. Of course he couldn't tell the crime lord that. He didn't want the bastard gloating ear to ear. Akihito still has his pride after all; well whatever was left of it. Playing bottom to any man will never sit well with him, rhetorically and literally speaking.

Akihito hated meeting Asami's gaze most times. The intensity alone would have caused many people to cringe and even cry, but the photographer had to admit that the ability to strike a person down with just a look was pretty damn cool. For some reason though, those frosty glares had not the same affect on the photographer. Bravado or not, Akihito would glare right back. It was those other kind of looks that makes him avert his eyes. Looks filled with lust and laughter on his expense was never welcomed of course. It made him too self conscious of his own responses to Asami. However, this particular gaze the Club Owner was emitting now was neither of those. This particular gaze was probing; one of those cringe worthy looks that penetrates one's defenses and makes them voluntarily spill their guts full of secrets. Akihito truly wanted to limit the amount of spillage for this particular request. It was embarrassing enough just to ask without going into details his reasons behind them.

Anytime now, the pregnant pause was ready to go into labor. Akihito was ready to pop the baby out himself.

Finally Asami gave a curt nod of approval and revert back to his earlier involvement with his morning newspaper as if nothing was amiss. If Akihito weren't so focus on the older man's response, he may have had missed it entirely since Asami's movement was so fluid.

With shaky hands, Akihito cleared all the dishes methodically. Then stiff as a board he carried the items carefully towards the kitchen and deposited them into the sink. It was then he allowed his body to sag along the cabinets and suck in a much needed breath before he releases it with a sigh of relief. He hadn't realize how tense the moment was until Asami gave his consent. He hated to think how the actual photo session would pan out…

Wait! He was such an idiot!

Akihito banged his head back against the wall and bit out a curse. He'd totally forgotten to mention the where and when of said event. Akihito quickly pulled out his mobile from his back pocket and texted Asami the information instead, deciding to take the coward's way out. There. All done. He should be allowed a small reprieve since he's accomplished the hardest part without much scheming involved.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I would first like to apologize. I'd meant to finish the next part within a day or two of posting. The dialogue has been there for years. I even wrote two version of this fleshed out and lost both due to OS incompatibility issues. So here we are now, two years after the appointed Xmas hour. I hope you like. Better late than never yes?

* * *

Part 2:

It was an hour past midnight, Christmas morning to be exact.

From what Akihito could glimpse pass the steam gathered on the wide window panes, Shibuya's night life has yet to dissipate despite the renewal of fresh powder. The muffled, bustling sound of passersby drifted upwards and through the bare studio walls only served to validate this fleeting observation. However brief, the distraction proved useful in his frustration towards a certain crime lord who seems adamant to be… uncooperative. Akihito was being facetious in using that word considering Asami has yet to leave the small studio.

That was unexpected. A big part of Akihito had worried the club owner would declare how valuable his time was and slotted the photographer a finite amount of it immediately (10 minutes perhaps or a restriction to the number of shots even) and left. Not a hint of that was given as Asami Ryuichi quietly strode into the small studio without his usual entourage and gave Akihito a cursory nod in greeting. In covering his surprise and secret delight, Akihito gave a respectful bow before he directed the other to take a seat upon the barstool he set out in front a simple white backdrop.

Lo and behold, he knew there was catch. Fifteen minutes into the composition and nothing unsuspecting happens. However, Akihito had opted to use his father's old Rolleiflex TLR camera. There was only so much signature look he could work with.

Thus, Akihito took no measures to mask his vexation and broke the silence.

"Must you wear a suit for this?"

With his typical raised brow at Akihito's own attire (which the photographer promptly chose to ignore) and his usual brand of bland snark (wasn't that an oxymoron), Asami made his reply.

"I wear a suit everywhere, even in bed except perhaps when I have sex at my leisure and when I lay down sleeping, in which I prefer nude. You should know this, Akihito."

He does and promptly ignores that too.

"I'd meant, for this! Your one time EVER candid photo op! Can't you relax, even a little?"

"By candid, do you mean for me to BE myself?"

"…Yes."

"And by relaxing, do you mean for me to ACT as myself?"

"…Yes."

He knew there was a point to made, somewhere.

"Then the suit stays."

Determined still, Akihito sets his jaw and hurtles forward.

"…I WANT you to be you….just NOT in a suit."

Sharp golden eyes narrowed a minuscule at the photographer before Asami retort as expected.

"I do not wish to be nude."

Akihito couldn't staunch the oncoming blush even if he scripted it.

"No! That's not what I want either!"

"Then we are at an impasse."

Was that a glimmer of humor he saw? Hn.

"Fine! The suit stays on."

Of course, out comes the cigarette (or what Akihito would dub as the other's convenient victory smoke). The bastard. A click, an inhale and shift in position much later.

"You do know this is a no-smoking studio, right?"

Akihito hadn't expected a response, too mesmerized by the smoke billowing with a mind of its own, swirling patterns like a mantle. Or like demonic brimstone. Ah, no. He shook his head and ventured something else that has been bothering him.

"Don't you have any other expressions?"

Asami merely deadpanned.

"I was born with this face."

It took monumental effort, but Akihito managed to refrain from rolling his eyes. It would have been unprofessional.

"I'd meant, don't you have other….looks?"

Piercing golden eyes, sharp in their deliberation would have skewer a lessor man. Luckily, Akihito could determine by now (having been the recipient of it multiple times and escaped not entirely unscathed), the minute differences and degrees of skewering per se. It was a price he was willing to pay.

"How tactless, Akihito. Should I head your next campaign with pouts and seduce you with my bedroom eyes? I have no wish or compunction to play to your lens."

Heedless of the small threat of the other standing up and walking out on the photo shoot, Akihito remain stalwart.

"Argh! That's not what I'm saying! I'm not asking you to be an ad model, Asami…. Look, I know you got other expressions. I've seen them plenty."

Quick on his heels, Asami inquired back with the half smoked cigarette balance precariously on his lips.

"Do you? Considering how often your eyes clench shut."

His reply was much less cryptic.

"Huh?"

"Allow me to clarify. Do you really SEE my expression while I'm busy fucking you into the mattress? Do you really SEE the look on my face while you writhe and dance beneath my ministrations? I doubt your memory in recalling anything else beyond my hands on your body and my cock buried deep up your ass."

Oh. If anybody can claim they cornered the market on licentious glaring with a slice of smirk as garnish, then Asami should sell stock. Akihito's body own instantaneous response can attest to the validity. Shit.

"For the love of…. are you trying to provoke me?"

Then as if a switch was flicked, Asami reverted back to form (meaning signature blasé).

"See how easy it was to render a reaction from you? Now you try."

Argh!

"What the hell does that mean?"

Tsk tsk tsk. And cue the lecture voice.

"Perhaps you should retake, Photography 101? Might I suggest, especially the part on how to communicate with your subject matter?"

Akihito verbalized his elegant reply.

"Fuck you!"

The other's shit eating grin threatened to split. Akihito was ready for it and braced himself.

"If you would come here and sit on Santa Asami's lap, I would gladly grant you your wish. Although I'm well aware you've been quite naughty this year."

Uh. No. That was so off the mark.

"That's sick, even for you Asami."

He truly tried to sound offended.

And right on cue, Asami leers at his attire up and down.

"I'm not the one wearing an elf costume, although those green tights do suit you. They outline your lithe frame to mouth watering perfection. It makes me want to tear a hole between your legs and ravage you while they stretch against your skin. I've never fucked an elf before. Shall we do it on the sleigh or on Santa's chair?"

Kinky. Um, yeah. So not going there. That's just wrong on so many levels. Asami's leer only broadened. Oh how Akihito want to wipe off that self-satisfied smirk off the other's face.

"That tunic is way too short, Akihito. I'm sure the parents won't appreciate it as much as I would, that healthy bulge you're sporting in front of their brats no less."

Blustering with embarrassment, Akihito tried his best to pull down his tunic while he verbally defended himself.

"I'd didn't have time to change alright? It had been a very busy night! I was lucky enough to secure the studio after the Christmas rush!"

That did nothing to deter Asami's one track mind; the other continued as if Akihito hadn't spoken at all.

"Please not on my account. I like this look on you. It makes me think of French maid costumes with thigh high stockings. I believe you have stumbled upon something with your cosplay here."

His brain broke on that imagery. It took a long moment for him to recover and dust that dratted thought away.

Fortunately, there was more.

"Yes. I can see you clearly. Ruffled skirts raised, your pert ass leaning against my desk with your stocking legs spread wide open— drawing me in with the flush of debauched naughtiness on your demeanor in having caught you— inappropriately of course, using your feather duster. We may have to petition Kodansha's Dictionary to add a whole new meaning to dusting."

Oh. My. God. He may have shrieked Asami's name in semi-mock outrage. Akihito wasn't sure. That image must have literally fried his brain. Though as much as that thought scared him (since he could see it happening if he wasn't too careful), Akihito thought the current look on the other's face was the best one yet of the night.

Not wanting to break character, he turned sideways and caved in under the pretense of changing filters. Akihito took no measures to suppress his delight in achieving it for all his machinations. It was so worth it.

By the time he controlled his reaction, Akihito felt that familiar probing stare again. Perhaps his gig was soon to be up. No matter. He thought of that scenario too.

Now let see to bringing about more expressions he'd witnessed before. Akihito's trigger finger hadn't been off the shutter button yet.


End file.
